


Sneaky Hokage

by Maiika



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Ichiraku Ramen (Naruto), M/M, Romance, Suggestive Themes, a Leaf village moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: He might be the hokage, but Kakashi enjoys acting like any other shinobi as he moves through the Hidden Leaf Village - especially when he finds his favorite people at his favorite ramen shop.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	Sneaky Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in-secret kiss

Iruka is already sitting with Naruto when Kakashi arrives at Ichiraku Ramen. He finds the pair discussing the menu, expounding on their love for ramen in the very loud way that is the only way Naruto seems to know how to express himself. Teuchi is at the wok, shimmying vegetables in his pan in preparation of a dish that permeates the air on the street with its delicious savory aroma. Under the cover of the roaring sizzle and chatter, Kakashi slides into an empty stool at the end of the counter unnoticed. Iruka’s upright menu blocks Ayame from seeing Kakashi, and she is the only person in Ichiraku with a vantage point which would’ve allowed her to see him coming in the first place. So when Iruka finally lowers his menu and places his order, Kakashi is well-prepared to greet Ayame’s shocked wide eyes with a squinty-eyed smile and curt wave.

“L-Lord Hokage!” she says before a smile brightens her face.  
  


Kakashi withers. “Please, drop the-”  
  


“Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto swings back from the counter to peer at him past Iruka.  
  


Iruka’s jaw drops. “Kakashi!”  
  


“-Lord,” Kakashi finishes with a sigh, relieved to hear the more familiar greetings.  
  


With a flick of his wrist, Kakashi places his order. Teuchi knows his preferences well enough by now. He’ll know what Kakashi wants. Judging by the mushrooms Kakashi sees now making their way into the wok, he’s cooking it right alongside Iruka and Naruto’s dishes. Kakashi makes a point not to acknowledge the shock written on Iruka’s face. As far as the others know, they’re all shocked for the same reason.  
  


“What are you doing here?” Naruto asks.  
  


“Well, same thing you are, I suppose,” Kakashi says.  
  


A strangled sort of sound slips from Iruka’s throat, and Kakashi can’t help cracking a smile as he catches the flush on Iruka’s cheeks, which seems to go unnoticed by their company who are busy assembling steaming hot dishes and _drooling over_ said dishes.  
  


Ayame places chopsticks and a cloth napkin in front of Kakashi and he gives her a disapproving look. She only smiles back at him, though she _knows_ she’s guilty of giving him special, unwanted treatment while all other customers here are perfectly content to eat with the paper napkins at their places. The moment Ayame turns her back, Kakashi sets his elbows on the counter, rests his chin in his hands, and _accidentally_ slides the napkin off the counter with his elbow. In Iruka’s direction.  
  


“So,” he drawls, counting the seconds it takes for Iruka to notice. Maybe he’ll be dressed down now with a firm talking-to in front of these people who couldn’t imagine anyone dare reprimanding their hokage. Maybe he’ll receive that schoolteacher-tone in a later, more private talk. Either way, he’s happy to see the annoyance pinch Iruka’s face as he continues conversationally, “how are your studies going, Naruto? Do you think you’re almost prepared to take over as Hokage?”

Kakashi _wishes_ it could happen this soon.  
  


“Yeah, right!” Naruto laughs. His bright face falls into a grimace. “Iruka-Sensei says I need more focus if I’m going to pass these exams.”  
  


Kakashi shrugs as a bowl filled to the brim with steaming vegetables is handed to him. He casts a sideways glance at Iruka and Natuto receiving theirs as he lowers his mask and takes his first scalding slurp - and then his mask is up again before anyone looks away from the distraction of their own food service.  
  


Kakashi isn’t worried. He knows Naruto will become Hokage, one way or another. If his slowest student overcame everything else when it seemed the odds were against him, Kakashi knows he’ll find a way to victory over his studies, too. He’s still the world’s most unpredictable, knuckleheaded ninja - even if he’s famous now throughout the ninja world for his accomplishments.  
  


Kakashi’s musings come to an abrupt halt when he catches the dark blur of Iruka stooping beneath the table to reach for Kakashi’s discarded napkin. _This_ is the opportunity he’s been waiting to seize since waltzing into Ichiraku. His eyes dart to Naruto to catch the exact moment when Naruto’s eyes are dipped deepest into his ramen bowl. Kakashi meets Ayame and Teuchi’s attentive gazes while giving them a subtle but pointed nod toward the other end of the street.  
  


When all heads are turned away, Kakashi dips beneath the table to meet Iruka with his mask down and lips pursed. It only takes a second - he only _has_ a second - but it’s all he needs. In the moment his lips touch Iruka’s, Kakashi is energized and thrilled by the spark caught between them - just like all the times they get together behind closed doors.  
  


He shoots upright and sips his ramen with his head turned away from his company before bringing his mask back up into place. Naruto glances in his direction before raising a brow at Iruka’s head rising from beneath the table. To Kakashi’s utmost delight, Iruka’s face is tinted with a lovely shade of red. His brown eyes drop to his ramen bowl as he bites his bottom lip, which Kakashi knows must still be tingling from that kiss like Kakashi’s lips feel now.  
  


“Iruka-Sensei?” Naruto says, furrowing his brows and peering around him. “Are you okay? Did ya drop something?”  
  


“It’s nothing, Naruto,” Iruka snaps.  
  


“Is that my napkin, Iruka-Sensei?” Kakashi says before swiping it from his white-knuckled fingers. “Ah, thank you. I must’ve dropped it.”  
  


Iruka tugs at the millimeter of cloth still in his grasp as he curses under his breath at Kakashi. Kakashi revels in the fight, the sign of the burning fire he sees in Iruka, knowing he’ll definitely be in for it tonight.  
  


That kiss did its job.  
  


He leaves Ichiraku with a full stomach and a mind racing with all the possibilities to come from that secret kiss.


End file.
